La contraparte de naruto
by MarioNamikase
Summary: Odiado por la gente Naruto es desterrado pero el no estara solo y esa persona ayudara a naruto a demostrarles a todos que el no es un monstruo
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno chicos este es mi fic, corregir lo malo y seguí los consejos de Kuro Tamashi lo arregle y espero que os guste sin mas aquí el prologo. **

**Xxxxxxxxxxx **

Prologo

"Mierda" decía un chico ensangrentado, su pelo rubio manchado por la sangre que salía por todas parte "Naruto vamos resiste" decía el ninja copia Kakashi mientras avanza mas rápido por los arboles pero lo que mas le aterraba era ver como su alumno cerraba los ojos " Mierda, mierda..." se decía mentalmente, aunque fuera difícil de decir se había empezado a encariñar con Naruto, por ser la persona que era no podía evitarlo " Naruto tu eres mas fuerte que esto vamos no mueras Naruto, No mueras" decía el peli plateado acercándose mas a konoha.

Mientras Naruto ahora se encontraba en su paisaje mental hablando con cierto inquilino "**Naruto ves lo que ha pasado por intentar ayudar a la gente, ellos no te aman solo te tienen ahí por tu poder, por llevarme a mi dentro tuyo que no lo ves**" decía el biju de 9 colas, el rey de los biju "No ya lo veras me are mas fuerte y traeré a Sasuke de vuelta y la gente me respetara y Sakura será mi novia " decía un estup... digo un rubio con 3 marcas en cada mejilla " **jajajaaja** reía el Kyubi no yoko " de que te ríes" con un tono enojado " **de lo idiota que eres crees que la gente te respetara ellos te consideran demonio y siempre lo harán, y esa pelizorra jamás te amara ella ama a ese emo acéptalo Naruto porque crees que te pidió tan nerviosa que trajeras a Sasuke de vuelta? **" hablaba con los ojos clavados en Naruto "porque es nuestro compañero y...y..." con un claro nerviosismo "**Ella lo ah amado desde siempre Naruto y siempre lo hará, no le importas a nadie Naruto" terminaba la oración con una sonrisa tenebrosa** "Eso es mentira ahí gente que me quiere" **" Cuantos 3, 4 y las demas personas todas te odian, piénsalo Naruto**" para acostarse y cerrar los ojos mientras nuestro amigo se despertaba y empezaba a abrir los ojos

Entrada de Konohagakure no sato

Kakashi iba a toda velocidad para llegar al hospital, pero al notar que Naruto habría los ojos no pudo evitar suspirar con alivio, entraron rápido solo para encontrar a una Senju con suma preocupación por encontrar a su "hijo" en tal mal estado "pronto una camilla hay que tratarlo inmediatamente" llevándolo rápidamente a una sala altamente equipada.

Hospital de konohagakure no sato 3 horas mas tarde

Naruto abría lentamente los ojos acostumbrándose al color" Donde estoy?" preguntaba" Naruto me tenias bastante preocupada no lo vuelvas a hacer me oíste" abrazando a su supuesto "hijo", " Gracias Oba-chan" intentando sentarse , "Ahh" grito de dolor para después destaparse y ver como estaba casi completamente vendado en todo su cuerpo que le recordaban la batalla campal que habia tenido con su supuesto mejor amigo " Oba-chan como se encuentran los demas?", "Todos están bien, exhausto y con algunos cortes y unos hueso rotos pero mañana serán dados de alta" decían una rubia nieta de Hashirama, " Bien y oba-chan a visto a Sakura?" "No la he visto, pero me voy Naruto debes descansar" para irse del lugar dejando a un naruto muy pensante mirando una ventana recordando los hechos que marcaron este día

Flash back

Naruto iba a toda maquinas por los arboles, sus compañeros se habían quedado con los 4 del sonido y el se encrontaba solo buscando a Sasuke hasta que percibe su chacra a unos 30 metros de donde se encontraba el." Sasuke te tengo" decía parándose en medio de una planicie conocida como el valle del fin donde ocurrió la pelea de Hashirama vs Madara " Naruto prepárate para morir!..." decía mirando a naruto con el sello maldito activado al nivel 2.

Naruto corre hacia Sasuke dando una patad vertical que es esquivada fácilmente por Sasuke que aprovecha de pegarle un puñetazo a naruto en el estomago mandándolo a volar y chocar contra un árbol "No eres rival para mi y mi sello maldito" haciendo sellos Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu (Fuego: Jutsu Gran Bola de Fuego) enviando una gran bola de fuego que apenas es esquivada por naruto "Mierda estuvo cerca" kage bunshin no Jutsu ( Jutsu clon de sombra) formando 4 copias que se lanzan por Sasuke dos se enfrentaban en una pelea de taijutsu contra Sasuke mientras los dos restante formaban una resengan, "No son rivales para mi" decapitando con una kunai a ambos clones, "Resengan!" impactando una esfera de color azul en la espalda del emo dejando una marca en forma de espiral para explotar en una nube de polvo "Sustitución" lograron decir antes de explotar por un puñeta en la cara y una patada en un costado por parte del uchiha "Es todo lo que tienes Naruto, entonces Muere" formando un Chidori que empezó a crecer con un color oscuro gracias al sello maldito "Entonces que así sea Sasuke" empezando a cambiar de apariencia a una zorruna liberando una cola de su carcelero "Si tengo que traerte mal herido lo hare Sasuke" creando una esfera de color rojizo, ambos corrían el uno al otro con su técnica ambos exhaustos por gastar mucho chacra en su ultima técnica "Muere Naruto/Sasuke" sus técnicas colisionaron en una gigantesca explosión que se abarco por todo el lugar destruyendo arboles y todo lo que alcanzaba la onda expansiva.

"Demonios debo darme prisa" decía el hijo del colmillo blanco de konoha llegando al epicentro de la explosión

El polvo empezaba a disiparse dejando a la vista un cráter inmenso dejando ver a dos siluetas, una en el piso y otra en pie dificultosamente " Sasuke volvamos a casa", "No lo creo Naruto-kun" Naruto se giro dificultosamente y vio a Kabuto quien sonreía "No creí que fueras tan fuerte Naruto-kun pero ya no puedes mas y creo que es hora de que me lleve a Sasuke" apareciendo a tras de Naruto golpeando en barbilla derribándolo pero seguía consiente " Bien vámonos Sasuke-kun" levantando a Sasuke "Espera hay algo que tengo que hacer antes de partir" viendo a Kabuto que arqueaba una ceja, Sasuke se acercaba lentamente hacia Naruto "Con tu muerte Naruto obtendré el mangekyu sharingan y vengare a mi clan" sacando una kunai de su bolso " Sa...s...Sasuke" decía Naruto cerrando sus ojos esperando la muerte " Sasuke que haces?" decía el peli plata que llegaba justo a tiempo " Vámonos Sasuke-kun" recibiendo una mirada de enojo pero sin mas asintió y desparecieron " Llegue justo a tiempo" decía Kakashi que cargaba el cuerpo del ya desmayado Naruto.

fin flash back

Naruto apretaba los puños y la habitación empezaba a disminuir su temperatura "**Y bien Naruto que harás ahora, seguirás creyendo en que las personas te respetaran o irte de aquí y empezar una nueva vida?**" con una voz peculiarmente femenina cosa que Naruto no noto " No lo se dame el tiempo que este en el hospital para pensar de acuerdo" mirando a la nada " **Esta bien mocoso, solo espero que tomes la correcta**" cortando la comunicación con su shinchuriki.

Oficina del Hokage

La hokage se encontraba pensativa y con miedo de que le pasara a Naruto pero fue vuelta a la realidad por Shizune "Tsunade-sama un miembro del consejo esta aquí" decía la pelinegra mirando a una pensativa Senju " Bien hazlos pasar Shizune" recibiendo un Hai por parte de su alumna "Tsunade" decía un hombre encapuchada con vendas que tapaban uno de sus ojos y una marca en forma de x en su barbilla acompañado por dos Ambus de raíz "Que quieres Danzo" mirándolo de una forma insegura, no confiaba para nada en ese sujeto "Quiero que haga una junta con el consejo, y quiero que el Kyubi este ahí" decían con una mirada inexpresiva "Se llama Naruto y tiene para una semana, además estoy muy ocupada para una reunión" con enojo por como trataba a Naruto "Entonces será en una semana y quiero que el consejo, usted y Naruto- casi escupiendo su nombre- estén presente" saliendo del lugar escoltado por los Ambus dejando a una Hokage con una mala sensación de lo que pasaría en esa reunión y soltar un suspiro para dirigirse hacia la ventana "Naruto" murmuraba perdida en sus pensamientos

Los dial pasaban y Naruto cada día mas se entristecía, era visitado por, Hinata Y Tsunade, Shizune y pocas veces por su sensei e Iruka pero sus supuestos amigos no lo visitaban nunca "**Lo ves Naruto yo tenia razón**", "Callate no es verdad, ellos han estado muy ocupados para verme eso debe ser", "**Y tu Sakura-chan tampoco a venido**", "No ha podido venir por entrenar" lo decía muy nervioso "**Eres tan idiota Naruto, hoy te darán el alta y presiento que algo sucederá hoy, algo muy importante, si quiere seguir siendo en tu fantasía bien pero no digas que no te lo advertí**" haciendo una mueca de negación por lo idiota que era su carcelero "**Mejor me duermo que es imposible hacerte entrar en razón eres tan terco**" cortando la comunicación

Calle de konoha 2 horas después

Naruto se encontraba caminando por las calles de Konoha, se encontraban pensando, de hecho toda esta semana actuaba así sin duda era raro para el pensar "será verdad" "Nadie me quiere" eran las preguntas mas repetidas en su cerebro y todavía no tenia respuesta pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos "Naruto -escupiendo las palabra - el consejo solicita tu presencia en una reunión" despareciendo en un shunshin "**Naruto esto me da mala espina" **decía su inquilino " A mi igual pero vamos" caminando hacia el lugar de la junta

Reunión del consejo

Naruto se encontraba muy nervioso por todas las miradas que le daban, muchas eran de odio, en ese lugar se encontraba todos los clanes importantes de konoha además de el consejo y un par de personas por el pueblo hasta que una voz se escucho de un tal Danzo "Naruto se te ha citado en esta reunión para tratar sobre tu fracaso en el rescate de Sasuke y por liberar el un poco del poder del Kyubi y eh decido hacer una votación para saber si te quedas o eres desterrado de Konoha", " Un momento no puedes hacer eso" gritaba enojada la Hokage "Ya esta decidido Tsunade y no puedes hacer nada para evitarlo" con una sonrisa maliciosa "Bien el que quiera que Naruto sea desterrado que levante la mano" no pudo evitar sonreír al ver que casi todos excepto los clanes Yamanaka, Chooza y Nara además de Tsunade levantaron su mano "Esta decidido se te dará un plazo de dos horas para abandonar konoha" en ese momento naruto estaba en shock "**Mátalos, vamos usa mi poder y mátalos**" decía su inquilino pero Naruto no escuchaba y lo único que hizo fue irse dejando a una triste Rubia que lo único que podía hacer era llorar

Luego de esa junta Naruto fue por sus cosas, se encontraba en las puertas de konoha listo para irse "**Que harás**", "Entrenare y seré mas fuerte y asesinare a ese tal Danzo y el consejo pero todavía soy débil" lo decía con mucho odio " Esta no será la ultima vez que nos veremos Konoha esto es solo el principio" desapareciendo entre el bosque

**Xxxxxxxxxxx**

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado actualizare cad semanas y no olviden votar por su chica recuerden será un harem nos vemos**

**COMENTARIOS**


	2. Revelaciones y Corazón Roto

**Hola que tal, eh traído la continuación de mi fic y espero que os guste**

**Uzumaki 18: **Que bueno que te haya gustado y espero no decepcionarte y por tus chicas lo pensare

**Zafiro09: **Gracia por comentar y descuida no será dark Naruto…por ahora

Espero no decepcionarte

**Carlos Avila**: Aquí esta y no creo que meta a Hinata en el fic

**Froggus: **Aquí esta men para que comentes mejor

**CAPITULO 1: UNA NUEVA VIDA**

Persona hablando: Hola

Demonio hablando: **HOLA**

Persona Pensando: "Hola"

Demonio Hablando: "**HOLA**"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Odio, tristeza, rencor, amargura" eran los sentimientos que predominaban en el corazón de Naruto quien se encontraba desolado pero la gota que derramo el vaso fue lo que sucedió hace no mucho atrás

Flash Back

Era de mediodía y Naruto caminaba de vuelta a konoha "**Que haces Naruto**?", "Necesito ir a Konoha" decía el protagonista de esta historia mirando el horizonte "**Porque**?" su inquilino sabia lo que haría solo necesitaba la confirmación "Necesito ver a Sakura-chan y..." pero no pudo terminar porque lo interrumpí su biju "**Naruto es muy peligroso que vallas** " pero no recibió respuesta así que estallo "**NARUTO ENTIENDE A ELLA NO LE IMPORTAS NO ERES MAS QUE UN IDIOTA NARUTO, ELLA SOLO DICE SASUKE-KUN... Y PARA ELLA SOLO ERES UNA MARIONETA, ADEMAS ELLA NO TE MERECE**." esas palabra resonaron el la cabeza de Naruto que siguio su camino hacia Konoha sacando un gruñido a su inquilino quien solo cerro sus ojos.

Konohagakure no sato.

Naruto se había infiltrado por unos despistados guardias usando el henge y ahora se encontraba buscando a su "amada".

Solo sonrió al ver a la persona que buscaba pero se escondió al ver que una pelirrubia se acercaba Sakura "Sakura" dijo la Yamanaka "Ino ah hola" saludo la frente de camión "Sabes lo que le paso a Naruto", "Que cosa le paso a ese baca?", "El fue desterrado" pero lo que escucho Naruto a continuación le hizo abrir lo ojos de golpe "Que bien ya era hora que lo desterraran total era un bueno para nada, el nunca será como mi Sasuke-kun y que agradezca que no lo encontré en antes si no, no me haría responsable de mis actos" esas palabras golpearon a Naruto que solo sentía como su corazón se terminaba por destruir, el tenia la esperanza de que Sakura lo aceptara pero nunca se imagino esto sin decir mas salió disparado hacia las afueras de Konoha no pudiendo contener las lagrimas que le salean a cantaros, imaginen perder todo lo que querías y amabas en menos de 24 horas.

Fin Flash Back

Naruto se encontraba llorando mientras su biju se encontraba furioso, nunca le gusto que su sacrificio humano sufriera y por lo tanto se sentía culpable de todo esto, como deseaba poder estar libre para asesinar a todos pero lo único que podía hacer era consolar a Naruto.

Mientras eso pasaba en konoha la gente celebraba como si no hubiera un mañana las calles repletas de gente feliz porque por fin se había ido ese demonio, y esto era dedicado a el cuarto Minato Namikase, sin duda esta fiesta tenia para rato pero no toda la gente festejaba, había un par de personas que no disfrutaban esto para nada pero nos centraremos en una persona en especial una kunoichi.

"Naruto-kun" era lo único que pensaba la tímida Hinata quien se encontraba en su habitación con la mirada perdida en la ventana que dejaba ver el jardín trasero, sin duda el destierro de Naruto fue un golpe muy duro del que todavía no se recuperaba "Porque Naruto, porque" se decía a si misma soltando lagrimas de sus ojos color perla que no reflejaban esa bondad que tenia acostumbrado si no un color mas oscuro.

Oficina del Hokage

"Como que fue desterrado" gritaba el sannin peli plata Jiraiya quien no podía contenerse "Cálmate" hablaba la Hokage intentando apaciguar la furia de Jiraiya "Como quieres que me calme si me entero que Naruto fue desterrado, yo mismo iré a buscarlo así que nadie me detenga y una cosa mas renuncio a konoha, ya no quiero estar en este maldito lugar lleno de puras ratas, nos vemos Tsunade" desapareciendo del lugar dejan preocupada a la Senju "Sin tan solo siguieran vivos, esto nunca hubiera sucedido" decía la rubia de pronunciados pechos "Lo tengo" decía con una sonrisa "Que sucede Tsunade-sama?" preguntaba su aprendiz Shizune "Solo hay una forma de que el pueblo quiera a Naruto de vuelta y es sabiendo sus orígenes... así que quiero que todos estén reunidos en el centro de konoha" fijando su mirada en su alumna quien solo dio una hay antes de partir.

Bosque en las afueras de Konoha

Naruto se encontraba estático, lo único que se movía eran sus cabellos dorados que se bailaban por acción viento, sin duda las palabras de Sakura lo habían herido.

"Después de todo lo que hice por ella, después de arriesgar varias veces mi vida por ella, no me considera mas que una basura, toda mi vida amándola y ella solamente me ignoraba como pude ser tan ciego, la ame mas que nada en el mundo... pero prefiere a ese idiota que solo esta interesado en el poder y la venganza, simplemente es otra persona que me odia... ni si quiera mis padres ni siquiera un clan" con la moral por el piso "**Naruto nunca digas eso, tus padres si te amaba y si tenias un clan**", " Ah pues no te creo de hecho ni si quiera se quienes son mis padres ", "**Bueno Naruto te diré quienes eran tus padres y ti clan pero debes prestar atención porque lo diré una sola vez de hecho no debería contártelo ahora pero lo hare si**" recibiendo un asentimiento "**Bueno tu padre fue muy conocido, amado por tu ex-aldea y odiado por el resto de las aldeas, Minato Namikase el cuarto Hokage, conocido por todo el mundo como el relámpago amarillo de konoha y tu madre fue muy temida no solo por** **su poder si no por su carácter, Kushina Uzumaki mas conocida como la habanera sangrienta, ellos fueron tus padres**".

Bar de Konoha

Jiraiya se encontraba sentado, no había tocado su sake ni intentando seducir a una chica, se encontraba muy dolido soltando una lagrimas "Porque Naruto, porque la vida es tan injusta contigo" mirando una foto en la que ello salian el, Minato, Kushina y Naruto quien se encontraba durmiendo en sus brazos "Espero que te encuentres bien".

Naruto estaba shockeado "C...c...como dices" sin poder creer "**A si es ellos son tus padres, ellos murieron por ti y la aldea, la aldea que tanto te odio golpeo y humillo Naruto**", "**Naruto, Naruto**" decía al rubio quien solo miraba al horizonte feliz sus padres eran grandes héroes como todo niño le gustaría pero lo mas importante fue que tubo una familia y lo amaban pero algo faltaba "Y mi clan" preguntaba desesperado "**Tu clan fue el Uzumaki Vivian en Uzushiogakure en el extinto país del remolino , expertos en sellos temidos por su monstruosas cantidad de chacra, eran fácil de distinguir por su color de pelo, rojo intenso pero prácticamente con las guerras fueron asesinados y quedan pocos en el mundo pero su conocimiento sigua ahí y es nuestro deber encontrar ese conocimiento antes de que se pierda**", Bien pero esta anocheciendo habrá un lugar cerca para dormir?", "**Si vamos, oye y que paso con Sakura**?" ese nombre hizo para en seco a Naruto "Ella ya no me importa, pero gracias a ella madure, mis objetivos son el conocimiento de mi clan y volverme mas fuerte a si que vámonos" largándose del lugar.

Konohagakure no sato

Todo el pueblo se encontraba reunido para saber lo que quería decir su hokage "Pueblo de Konoha, estamos todos reunidos para hablas acerca de los orígenes de Naruto Uzumaki" pero loa abucheos y las miradas de odio se hicieron evidente hasta que un civil dijo "Que me importa ese demonio" seguido por otros "Si hay que buscarlo y matarlo" recibiendo varios si por la gente" esto izo enojar a Tsunade quien saco una sonrisa y dijo "No lo puedo creer usted quieren matar al hijo del cuarto hokage Minato Namikase y Kushina Uzumaki" todo el pueblo se había quedado en silencio y Hatake Kakashi no lo podia creer el hijo de su maestro estuvo con el todo este tiempo pero no era el único afectado, mucha gente empezó a pedir disculpas otro no lo creían y "Eso es mentira" se decían "Ah si pues fíjense bien el es rubio, ojos azules y además solo Kushina era una Uzumaki" Esto ultimo termino de destruir al pueblo que solo pedía disculpas e incluso lloraban pero había alguien mas, escondido, al parecer un espiad "No lo puedo creer sin duda al jefe le gustara esta información" desapareciendo entre el bosque.

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado, lamento que haya sido tan corto pero era para que naruto cambie de mentalidad ah y actualizare el fin de semana y otra cosa voten por su chica sin mas me despido. COMENTARIOS **


	3. Uzushiogakure no sato

**Hola que tal amigos(as) eh traído la continuación y espero que os guste**

Amanecía y nuestro espía favorito caminaba devuelta al lugar del que había sido enviado para espiar a konoha su cara reflejaba una felicidad absoluta, era una simple rutina para saber los futuros planes de konoha pero con el descubrimiento del hijo de Minato Namikase y mucho mejor al deber que había sido desterrado sin duda que su jefe lo recompensaría muy bien "Alto ahí" decía el guardia "Identifícate" decía el acompañante "Vengo de terminar mi espionaje y vengo con un mensaje para lord Tsuchikage" hablaba algo intimidado por la mirada penetrante de los guardias "Bien vamos" decía uno de los guardia quien escolto al espía hasta la oficina del Tsuchikage "toc, toc ,toc" toco el espía antes de escuchar "adelante" de parte del Tsuchikage, con un suspiro profundo entra al la oficina encontrándose con el Tsuchikage Onoki y su nieta Kurotsuchi.

"Que quieres" una pregunta corta y directa del Tsuchikage "Tsuchikage le traigo información de konoha" le decía el espía intimidado por estar en persona ante uno de los mas respetados de iwa en toda su historia conocido como Onoki "No me interesa konoha" le dijo ignorándolo completamente sacando una botella de sake "Pero señor eh descubierto que Minato Namikase tubo un hijo", "Como, como lo sabes" dijo el Tsuchikage prácticamente encima del espía "Lo acaba de decir konoha, se llama Naruto Uzumaki, jinchuriki no Kyubi quien fue desterrado hace 2 días", "Bien puedes irte" recibiendo un Hai por parte del espía quien desapareció en un shunshin "Sera verdad?" pregunto su nieta "No lo se pero ve y búscalo no creo que este tan lejos de konoha" dijo Onoki quien tenia una sonrisa de que podría tener al hijo del termina Minato Namikase entre sus filas pero no sabia que las demas aldeas también se habían enterado y también equipaban grupos de busqueda

Nuestro rubio amigo se encontraba a las afueras del pueblo su destino... el país del remolino "**Nos tomara un día llegar pero tendremos que ir a máxima velocidad sin descanso, oíste**", "No me importa con tal de llegar mas rápido, después de Uzushiogakure visitare a una persona" marchando hacia su destino "**Adivinare... Sasuke**?" parlaba el demonio de nueve colas "Exacto ese maldito emo intento matarme ahora es mi turno" respondió el pelirrubio quien miraba hacia el horizonte

En algún lugar desconocido

10 figuras se encontraba en ese lugar por la distancia se notaba que eran hologramas, el lugar era oscuro con un silencio sepulcral hasta que el supuesto líder hablo "Bien nuestro plan comenzara pronto, quiero que se preparen para capturar los bijuus... le demostraremos al mundo el verdadero sufrimiento para así alcanzar la paz" cada ninja tenia un gran poder pero habia uno mas oscuro que todos... un sujeto de mascara anaranjada con una abertura en uno de sus ojos, su nombre Tobi se podía ver que el ojo descubierto poseia el sharingan "Deidara-sempai ahora seremos compañeros de grupos y podremos divertirnos y jugar", "Callate Tobi" gritaba molesto el rubio llamado Deidara "Silencio" hablo el líder calmando el ambiente "Nos veremos pronto por... adiós" desapareciendo pronto los siguieron todos.

Nuestro protagonista se encontraba descansando, le faltaba poco para terminar de repente fue jalado hacia su paisaje mental "**Naruto te diré lo que haremos al llegar ahí**" decía el biju pero lo que le sorprendió fue como la jaula cambiaba a una basto terreno lleno de flores con un bosque por los alrededores con una hermosa catarata que terminaba en un lago de agua cristalina "Bien es todo lo que puedo hacer por ahora" decía el rubio quien miraba al 9 colas quien estaba perplejo "**Bien Naruto parece que puedo confiar en ti**" cambiando explotando en humo dejando ver a una pelirroja de tez blanca con unos hermosos pechos de copa C llegando al D con unos ojos rojos y pupila rasgada, unas piernas torneadas terminando en un lindo trasero que se tapaba con un kimono negro con nueve colas de oro en el

Naruto se encontraba atónito nunca había visto semejante belleza pero un golpe lo saco de vuelta a la realidad "Ahh que es esto?", "**Es un pergamino, con el podrás invocarme por un tiempo limitado, por cierto me llamo Natsumi**", "Eres muy linda Natsumi" esas palabras sonrojaron a la pelirroja quien sacudió su cabeza "Bien me voy nos vemos Natsumi-chan" desapareciendo dejando a Natsumi con una sonrisa por su nuevo hogar.

Konohagakure no sato

Konoha estaba muy mal, las alianzas que tenían habían terminado y la gente no paraba de sufrir por la perdida del hijo del cuarto, habían mandado varios grupos de rescate hasta Danzoo quien lo quería para ser Hokage lo buscaba pero sin resultados favorables, Jiraiya había abandonado Konoha y sus ultimas palabras fueron "No me quedare en un pueblo lleno de malditas ratas" todo le salía mal a Konoha pero había alguien que sufría y mucho, una Ambu peli lila de nombre Yugao Uzuki, ella había sido de las pocas persona que le agradaba Naruto pero ese agrado había cambiado a algo mas profundo, tanto que no pudo evitar las lagrimas cuando supo que Naruto fue desterrado ahora había perdido todo, no le quedaba nada Hayate había muerto y ahora esto, pero no todos sufrían ahora muchos clanes veían esto como algo bueno e intentaba buscar por sus cuenta a Naruto para desposarlo con una de sus hijas o familiares, Tsunade no aguantaba las lagrimas, su novio y hermano habían fallecido y ahora su Naruto había sido desterrado, su único consuelo era una botella de sake y una foto que tenia del rubio pero nada podía hacer salvo rezar por que no le haya pasado nada.

Uzushiogakure no sato

Naruto por fin había llegado, el lugar estaba muy destruido con escombros por todos lados pero un edificio seguía en pie "**Entra ahí**" decía su carcelera, sin objetar Naruto lo hiso, entro y encontró un lugar grande muy desgastado y en un estado como si estuviera a punto de derrumbarse, Naruto siguio su camino y encontró una gran puerta desgatada por ataque se notaba que había intentado meterse sin resultados. Naruto busco algo con que abrirlo pero lo único que había era una esfera con círculos dentro tallada en la puerta "**Pon sangre ahí**" Naruto con una kunai se corto y puso su sangre y la esfera que empezó a brillar y hasta abrirse la puerta y dejar ver un lugar muy estrecho, prácticamente todos los rollos salvo cuatro y unos libros estaban destrozado, Naruto los tomo pero antes de irse empezaron a brillar unas inscripción que decía "Uzumaki no dejes que nuestro clan se hunda en la miseria, revívelo y has que vuelva a ser el que era y debe ser no permitas que los Uzumaki sean olvidados en el tiempo..." en ese momento ese lugar empezó a desmoronarse Naruto rápidamente escapo de ese lugar pero no solo ese lugar si no todo el pueblo empezaba a desmoronarse quedando una planicie que solo dejaba ver una pequeña torre.

Naruto sin pensarlo fue a ese lugar, al entrar encontró una gimnasio con varias armas un dojo, "Impresionante" dijo Naruto quien se acerco al lugar acercándose a las armas "**Naruto duerme y mañanas entrenas, ya es tarde y necesitas dormir**" recibiendo un Hai de mala gana. Naruto acampo en ese lugar, su mente todavía pensaba en las palabra que se encontraba en ese lugar "Revivir mi clan" se repetía así mismo antes de que el sueño le venciera quedándose dormido

**Espero que le haya gustado lamento la demora pero se me habías olvidado mi clave de mi correo pero ya me acorde y pude publicarlo sin mas que decir nos vemos. **

**COMENTARIO**


	4. NaruNatsumi

**Hola eh vuelto con la continuación espero que les** **guste**

"Veamos... esta no está, no mejor esta" decía el chico-kyubi quien parecía como un niño en una dulcería sacándole una gran gota a Natsumi quien se encontraba libre gracias a el pergamino que le había dado a Caruto

"MM... y esto?" pregunto Naruto mirando unos círculos muy parecidos a una pulsera pero esta era negra completamente con 3 círculos rojo "Lo conozco son pesas" respondió la bijuu "Como los del maestro cejotas?", "No estos son mucho más poderosos y pesados, solo los uzumaki podrían resistirlos, la gravedad aumenta mucho hasta el punto de ser capaz de romper tus huesos como una ramita de un árbol" esas palabras dejando pálido a Naruto pues quería usarlos como brazaletes "Póntelos" fueron las palabras de Natsumi "Ni loco me los pondré" respondió rápidamente Naruto "Naruto con esas pesas tu entrenamiento será mas corto, solo empezaremos con lo mínimo bien", con un tierno puchero que Naruto no pudo resistir "Esta bien, como se ponen" tomando los brazalete que al puro contacto se abrieron en una parte "Bien" dijo colocándose los brazalete que empezaron a brillar en un intenso rojo sangre hasta a empezar a entrar en los brazos y tobillos de Naruto

Ahhhh duele" gritaba Naruto al ver como empezaba a adentrarse en su piel hasta estar dentro del cuerpo de Naruto "Naruto estos funcionan así ahora solo relájate, estas pesas te ayudaran y lo bueno es que cuando te acostumbres a las gravedades que te de aumentara a si que ahora vamos a entrenar "Y los pergaminos?", "Primero lo primero", "Pero", "Nada de peros Naruto quien sabe que contengan eso rollos y libros y no creo que sea lo suficientemente fuerte y resistente por eso estas semanas te preparare para todo ahora quiero que hagas ejercicios con el Kage bunshin no jutsu mientras yo vuelvo a tu paisaje mental pero estaré supervisando" desapareciendo en humo "Bien" pero al dar el primer paso quedo clavado en el piso "Vamos Naruto tu puedes" se decía mentalmente parándose de nuevo y caminando a pena casi a gatas

Mientras eso sucedía en amengakure.

"No puedo creer que haya aceptado ese plan!" gritaba enfadada Konan, sabía que el plan traería mucha destrucción y muerte en vez de paz "Ten fe Konan" le decía muy tranquilo pein el llamado así mismo dios "Este plan traerá mucha destrucción al mundo!" le respondía la linda peli azul "Konan sabes que este plan les demostrara a la gente el verdadero sufrimiento y la paz" decía el supuesto dios "Además confías en Madara?" le hablaba muy preocupada por el "Descuida él no se compara a mi yo soy más fuerte que él, yo soy un dios" con clara confianza el líder de akatsuki "Cada vez lo creo menos" transformándose en varias mariposas de papel y saliendo del lugar dejando a un peli naranja despreocupado

"Que te sucede Yugao" decía la domadora de serpientes Anko "Si te veo muy distraída" siguió la ojiroja Kurenay "No me eh sentido bien desde que Naruto fue desterrado "con claro temor de que algo le haya pasado "Ah ese mocoso de los exámenes chunnin" decía la picara Anko comiendo sus queridos dangos "Fue una verdadera lástima el chico tenía mucho potencial" dijo la experta en genjutsu recibiendo asentimientos por parte de su dos compañeras "Adónde vas Yugao?" pregunto Anko "Me voy no tengo ganas de festejar" se fue rápidamente dejando a Kurenay intrigada y a Anko con una sonrisa "Valla no sabía que a Yugao le gustan los niñatos", "De que hablas?" dijo Kurenay "No lo ves a Yugao le gusta a Naruto, no estuvo así ni si quiera en el funeral de Hayate" recordando el funeral y las lamentables perdidas "Lo sé" dijo hermosa chica vendada "Aunque era muy sexy Naruto" lamiéndose los labios "Anko" prácticamente con los ojos como plato "Por favor dime que no" observando a Kurenay que recordaba en la pelea de Naruto y Kiba se le veían unos hermosos abdominales que hicieron sonrojar a la pelinegra quien solo sacudió su cabeza "Bueno es un poco lindo" y así siguieron conversando muy animadas.

Mientras con Tobi y el mitad hombre y mitad planta conversaban muy disimuladamente "Tobi que haremos con el plan eh investigado y la estatus gigante empiece a hacerse pedazo y no creo que sirva ahora", "Descuida ya lo sabía, pero hare algo diferente pondré los bijus dentro de nosotros" decía el misterioso sujeto "Como?", "Fácil, solo los colocare en anillos y los daré a los otros miembros, solo a algunos, los más fuerte y los que pueda controlar" , "Y los demás señor?" muy intrigado "Pues simple los matare y leeré su mente para extraerles sus técnicas, quiero que sigas el plan hacerle creer a pein que es el líder y yo seguiré con mi modo de ser y cuando se confían flash! estarán muertos" con una vos muy fría "Si señor despareciendo en un árbol "Que idiota setsu, a ti te tocara lo mismo, no confió en ti te has vuelto muy independiente" despareciendo en un vórtice

En Kirigakure.

"No no lo hare" decía decididamente la Mizukage Mei Terumi "Pero mizukage debe contraer matrimonio y que mejor que con el hijo de un feudal" repetia Ao "No ya te lo dije no me casare" liberando un aura negra "Esta bien Mizukage" con mucho miedo por la bipolaridad de su Kage "Yo me casare cuando me enamore no cuando tu y el consejo me lo pidan oíste" con una vos muy autoritaria "Si Mizukage-sama" yéndose del lugar dejando a la mizukage muy enojada quien solo suspiro, "Habrá alguien que me ame, alguien que no quiera mi poder o mi título, si quiera alguien" pensaba muy triste derramando lagrimas en su hermosos ojos verdes pero había un rubio que si le enamoraría

N...n...no puedo mas" jadeaba el uzumaki, su cuerpo exhausto en el piso sin siquiera poder mover sus extremidades y apenas pidiendo hablar "Ma...mal...malditas pesas" maldecía el cansado rubio "Vamos Naruto, vamos" le alentaba Natsumi desde su subconsciente "N...no puedo" se quejaba el rubio "Bien descansa, come algo y duerme porque mañana te levantaras temprano para seguir entrenando" apareciendo cerca de Naruto "Si Natsumi-chan" respondió el rubio "Bien preparare algo para comer mientras tu te cambias tu ropa" encendiendo fuego y empezando a cocinar "Esta bien" cambiándose en unos arbustos.

5 minutos después

"Esta lista la comida" grito Natsumi llamando la atención de Naruto "Ya voy dijo Naruto saliendo de los arbustos dejando ver unos short tipo ambu y una polera negra que resaltaba sus pectorales, no eran muy grandes si no perfecto para alguien de su edad "Como me veo?" pregunto Naruto "Bi...i..bien Naruto-kun" con un leve sonrojo que Naruto no noto por lo distraido que era "Demonios a que se debe ese sonrojo" se preguntaba mentalmente "Gracias Natsumi-chan" respondió "Ten toma" pasándole un plato de ramen "Provec..." pero no alcanzo a terminar la frase porque Naruto ya se había terminado su plato "Ahh estubo muy bueno" sobándose su estomago "Ah y Natsumi, podría echarle una miradita a los rollos de mi clan?" haciendo un puchero que Natsumi no pudo resistir "Esta bien pero no hagas locuras de acuerdo?", "Descuida no les hare nada" corriendo, dejando una nube de humo que saco una sonrisa a Natsumi

Kumogakure no sato

"Quiero que lo traigan" eran las palabras claras y directas del Raikage "Pero señor no sabemos donde se encuentra" decia una kunoichi rubia de ojos azul/celeste y pronunciados pechos "Silencio Samui y quien es ese chico brother" preguntaba el hermano de A, Killer Bee "Es Naruto Namikase Uzumaki Hijo de Minato Namikase y Kushina Uzumaki ademas de ser el shinchuriki de Kyubi, el rey demonio" esas palabras dejaron sorprendidos a todos "Otro shinchuriki" pensaba Killer Bee "Ah mi Hermana, tanto tiempo sin verla" hablo una voz en su cabeza "Hermana?, no sabia que habían demonios mujer" hablo Killer Bee "Claro que si" respondió el 8 colas "Yo tambien soy mujer" cambiando su forma a de una hermosa mujer de pelo Morado, unos hermosos ojos color lila con la pupila rasgada igual que Natsumi unos senos copa b llegando al c un lindo trasero y unas hermosas piernas, su altura era aproximadamente de 1.65 "Esta es mi forma humana" dejando sin palabras a Killer Bee.

Maestro, maestro, MAESTRO!" grito una chica morena de pelo rojo y ojos amarillos llamada Karui "Que, que paso" hablaba saliendo del aturdimiento por la confesión "Bien ahora quiero que lo busquen, lo encuentren y lo traigan ante mi y quiero que se marchen inmediatamente, supongo que tambien saben las demas aldeas y tambien iran por el a si que apurense" recibiendo un Hai por parte del equipo

"Mmm... veamos " decia Naruto rebisando los rollos habia rebisado casi todos los rollos, todos con tecnicas muy interesante como el "rayo de la muerte" y la "Bomba Dragon" tecnicas que necesitaban una gran concentracion de chackra algo que estaba por arriba de Naruto, cosa que lo desanimo bastante "Esta es la ultima" abriendo el ultimo rollo "Liberacion... Monstruo con cola" esas palabras habian dejado sorprendido a Naruto, "acaso el podria hacer que Natsumi pudiera salir de su cuerpo sin sufrir daño el ni ella" y se puso leer mas "Esta tecnica le permite al usuario extraer una bestia con cola de el u otro cuerpo sin sufrie riego ademas del desgaste excesivo de chackra" eso molesto a Naruto, "tendre que entrenar mas duro para poder hacerlo" y cambio a una sonrisa "Pero lo hare" corriendo hacia Natsumi

Konohagakure

Se veia a una Pelilila feliz quien no podia esconder una gran sonrisa sin duda las palabras dichas por la Hokage la habian hecho muy feliz

2 Horas atras

si veia a la ambu Neko (Yugao) y 3 ambus, dos Inuzuka y un Hyuuga en la oficina del Hokage esperando que llegara, les habia informado que fueran a la Yugao se encontraba muy triste estos dias y tal ves una mision le vendria bien pero no sabia lo que "Ambus" decia la Hokage llegando y sentandose en la silla de su escritorio "Los he llamado porque son los mejores ambus en rastreo y lucha" recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de los cuatro "Necesito que busquen a Naruto Uzumaki y lo traigan de vuelta, el consejo esta de acuerdo en traerlo de vuelta, alguna objeción" Yugao no lo podia creer, ella podria ir a buscar a Naruto sin riegos de llamarse Traidora y ser un fugitivo "Saldran en 1 hora mas y su plaso sera de una semana, si no lo encuentran deberan volver", "Hai Hokage-sama" decia la capitana ambu largandose rapidamente del lugar "Esperen, una cosa mas... quiero que me matengan al tanto de lo que ocurre, ahora pueden irse" desapareciendo los "Vamonos Neko" decia un ambu haciendo volver a Yugao a la realidad "Ah si vamonos" recibiendo un Hai y desapareciendo los cuatro del lugar.

La noche habia llegado, ninguna nube se asomaba, solamente las estrellas y una luna llena muy hermosa que alumbraba las planicies en la oscuridad, una luna que alumbraba a una linda pelirroja quien se encontraba en una gran roca disfrutando de la paz que habia en ese "Natsumi, Natsumi-chan" gritaba a lo lejos el rubi "Que sucede Naruto?", Porque estas aqui Natsumi-chan?" sentandose muy cansado por la carrera "Es que este lugar me trae paz" mirando las estrellas "Toda nuestra vida fui odiados", "Que?" preguntaba el rubio "Desde la muerte de nuestro padre, fuimos temidos y odiados... nosotros solamente queriamos vivir en paz, pero la codicia del hombre nos hizo escondernos y solamente atacabamos a quienes nos atacaban, eramos seres muy pacificos, yo estaba feliz en una planicie muy parecida al de tu paisaje mental pero Madara me utilizo y al final termine encerrada en Mito Uzumaki" soltando muchas lagrimas y apretando fuertemente sus puños, "luego pase a tu madre y fue otra vez utilizado por un enmascarado, pero deje de permanecer en su poder y queria largarme pero tu padre me sello en ti, todos me llaman demonio y no es asi yo no soi un demonio".

"Descuida para mi no eres un demonio", "Eh que cosa?" preguntaba "Que para mi no eres un demonio... eres una hermosa chica" abrazando a Natsumi cosa que la sorprendio y sonrojo.

permanecieron asi un rato el no queria soltar el abrazo y ella se sentia a gusto con el calor de Naruto, se sentia protegida, pero lo bueno siempre termina "Eh Natsumi-chan" soltando el abrazo "Tengo la menera de liverarte de mi" , "En serio Naruto-kun?" no podiendo creer lo que le decia Naruto "Si mira con esto" mostrandole el rollo con la tecnica "Solo necesito una cantidad monstruosa de chackra pero entrenando duro los conseg..." pero fue detenido por un beso por parte de Natsumi.

"Y eso porque?" muy sorprendido "Por que te Amo Naruto!, me enamore de tu forma de ser, de tu gentilesa y tu gran corazón... por eso te amo" con otro beso que Naruto correspondió inmediatamente.

El beso empezaba a ponerse cada ves mas apasionado transformándolo en una lucho de lenguas que no tubo ganador.

Lentamente Naruto extraia el kimono de Natsumi mientras ella quitaba la polera de este.

"Estas segura?", "Nunca eh estado mas segura" respondia Natsumi.

Naruto logro quitar el kimono dejando ver un sosten y braga roja... "Eres hermosa" hablo Naruto sin quitarle la vista.

Naruto retiro el sosten de Natsumi dejando ver unos hermosos pechos con un botoncito en cada uno de color rosado, sin pensarlo mucho Naruto empezo a chuparlos como si de un crio se tratara.

"Ahh!" siii!" "N...na..aruto-kun, n...no te d...de...detengas!" "Por... favor" gemia Natsumi al vorde del orgasmo.

Naruto dejo sus pechos para acostar a Natsumi... vaja besando cada parte de Natsumi hasta llegar a sus bragas que estaban muy humedes.

Naruto rapidamente retiro las bragas dejando al descubierto su parte intima. Naruto empezo a lamer su parte intima volviendo loca a Natsumi.

"Ahh" "O p...por dios Na...naruto" gritaba sujetando los cabellos de Naruto para que siguiera.

"Ahhhhh" fue el grito de Natsumi al experimentar su primer orgasmo.

"Woow Naruto eres muy bueno" decia Natsumi con los ojos en blanco "Todo se lo debo a mi maestro" pensando en Jiraiya y sus enseñansas.

"Naruto no quiero esperar mas" desesperada abriendo sus piernas, sin pensarlo mucho Naruto se termino de quitar su ropa y se subio arriba suyo "Segura?" pregunto y Natsumi solo asintio.

Naruto empezo a jugar con su miembro moviendolo por alrededor de la intimidad de Natsumi.

"Que esperas" grito inpaciente Naruto empezo a introducir lentamente su miembro hasta encontrarse con su barrera

Natsumi cerro sus ojos y Naruto lo introdujo rapidamente rompiendo la barrera.

Natsumi apreto sus dientes y sus ojos con algunas lagrimas a ver como su himen se habia roto.

Naruto dejo un tiempo para que se acostumbre al dolor hasta que Natsumi le hiso una seña para que siguiera.

Naruto deslizo su miembro muy lentamente.

Cada vez aumentaba mas y mas su vaiven "Ahh" "Natsumi se siente tan bien" embistiedola mas rapido "Ahh Naruto-kun te amo", "Yo tambien".

ambos estaban a punto de llegar al climax "Naruto/Natsumi".

ambos llegaron al orgasmo juntos, exhaustos por su primera vez, "Bueno ahora es mi turnoa" decia Natsumi subiendose arriba de Naruto, gruño al sentir el intruso en su cuerpo.

Natsumi enpezo a mover sus caderas "Na...naruto t...te g...gusta" empezando a saltar, Natsumi gemia mientras Naruto jugaba con los pechos de Natsumi "Naruto me corro", "Yo igual".

"Ahhh" gritaron los dos al liberar el segundo orgasmo de la noche.

Esta vez Natsumi se puso en cuatro patas "Naruto vamos" moviendo sus caderas hacienso que Naruto se posicione detras de ella.

Naruto entro rapidamente en Natsumi, empezo a embestir rapidamente, cada penetracion era mas profunda y mucho mas placentera hasta que al par de unos minutos ambos llegaron al "Ahhh siii!" gritaron al sentir su tercer orgasmo juntos y desplomarse en el lugar.

Sus cuerpos sudados y cansados y sus corazon latian a mil por hora, y sus cuerpos entrelasados en uno, y el amor que enpregnaban sus cuerpos "Te amo Naruto-kun!", "Y yo a ti Natsumi-chan" tapandose con sus ropas, esa habia sido su primera vez... pero no la ultima.

pero lo que no sabian era que diferentes escuadrones estaban detras de naruto y no se canzarian hasta encontralo

**Y bueno ahí esta espero que les guste, nos vemos**


End file.
